


Lets Smash

by Devral



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Fic or Treat 2019, Fic-or-Treat, Flirting, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/pseuds/Devral
Summary: For the mini event Fic or Treat on the Isn't It Bromantic? (18+) Discord Server. Prompt #112: They smash.





	Lets Smash

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jennicide for betareading this for me! As always, you're the awesome-est!

_ Thwip. Thwip. Thwip. _

The wind rushes past Peter’s ears as he swings. It’s one of his favorite things to do, he loves the freedom and adrenaline rush, better than any rollercoaster. On the next swing, he throws himself higher, doing a barrel roll through the air and barely catching himself before he faceplants on the ground. 

“Woohoo!!” he shouts, swinging himself around a building and barely misses clipping a light pole. 

“Woohoo!” he hears a distant answering shout and grins. He loves it when his fans cheer him on. He’s just swung himself higher in preparation for a second flip when another shout, this one  _ much _ closer, has him whipping his head around in shock. He’s too slow, though, and a heavy weight smashes into his legs, sending him spinning. 

Peter instantly shoots out a web, trying to catch himself as he starts falling. The weight is still attached to his legs, throwing off his aim. The first web he shoots misses. He instantly throws out another and this one catches, but it’s not enough, he’s heading straight for the side of a building. 

_ SMASH _

He and his mysterious passenger hit hard, and he loses his grip on the web. Failing, he tries to catch himself with his hands and feet and for a few moments his adrenaline ratchets even higher as he feels the hairs on his hands catch and tear. But it slows his momentum, and it’s only a second before he is finally able to catch and grip, stopping his fall. 

A cheer rises up from below him, “That was such a rush!” 

“What the hell!” Peter shouts in exasperation as he looks down. 

“Hey, Spidey!” The figure tightens his grip around Peter’s legs before letting go with one hand and waving up at him. “Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to run into you.” 

“Seriously, what the hell, Deadpool?” 

Deadpool wraps his arm back around Peter’s legs and slowly begins dragging himself up. 

“Shit,” Peter hisses, plastering himself tighter to the building. A hand grips his butt before sliding around to his hip to grip and haul Deadpool higher. 

“Oops, that was an accident,” Deadpool giggles as he finally wiggles high enough to wrap his arms around Peter’s shoulders. “So! I really didn’t mean to smash into you, Webs. I was just enjoying a wonderful little adrenaline rush when you happened to swing right into my falling path. What brings you out on this spooky Halloween night?”

“Really?” Peter gripes, starting to climb the building. He can’t just stay attached to the side with Deadpool hanging off of him all night. That would just be embarrassing. 

“I love spideyback rides!” His passenger shouts right in his ear, and Peter fights not to cringe away. 

“Next time you shout in my ear, I’m dropping you.” 

Deadpool’s arms tighten even more around his shoulders, and his voice is low and husky as it feathers over Peter’s ear, “Sorry, I won’t do it again.” 

The resulting shiver that rushes through him has all the hairs on his body standing up. Peter climbs faster. The quicker he gets to the top of the building, the quicker he can dump Deadpool. 

Of course, it’s not quite that simple as Deadpool starts to hum in his ear. The vibrations are not at all helpful for Peter’s libido and more than just the hairs on his body are starting to stand up. Peter’s distracted enough by what the sound is doing to his body that it takes him a second to figure out what Deadpool is humming. When he does, he can’t help but burst out laughing. 

“The monster mash, really?” 

Deadpool breaks off the humming to snicker into the side of Peter’s neck. “It seemed appropriate to the holiday! And hey, you had a monster  _ mash _ right into you as you were swinging!” 

“I really don’t think that’s what the song is about.” 

“Partying, mashing out of the sky,” Peter can feel Deadpool shrug against his back, “Same difference, really.” 

Peter snorts but doesn’t reply, reaching out to pull them up and over the lip of the roof. They land on their sides, Peter on top of Deadpool’s leg because Deadpool didn’t bother to let go. Peter lets himself go limp, sighing. 

Deadpool’s voice is sly as it drifts over Peter’s shoulder. “You know, we could do that other version of smashing I’ve heard the kids talking about nowadays.” He shifts slightly, leg coming up high enough for his calf muscle to brush over Peter’s cup. 

That’s enough for Peter, and he uses his strength to push out of Deadpool’s grip. “Do you always have to go there?” Peter grumbles in exasperation, pushing himself to his feet and scowling down at the other man. 

Deadpool flops on his back and laughs. “Of course I do, Spidey! How would you know it was really me, otherwise! No tricks, though. That treat is always available!” 

Peter doesn’t look back as he stomps back towards the edge of the building and jumps off, shooting out a web to catch himself only at the last minute. The sound of Deadpool’s laughter seems to echo in his ears all the way home, and he grudgingly admits to himself how tempting Deadpool’s offered ‘treat’ had been. 


End file.
